


pressure point

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Enemas, F/M, Gags, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt: "Sam/Jess, sub!Jess, enema, spanking preferably with a paddle. Whether she can hold it or not I leave up to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	pressure point

Jess' hair is sticking to her forehead when Sam cups her cheeks. Even the gentle lift of her head makes her moan, her back arching further in an effort to keep her ass in the air, and Sam watches her eyes for any sign of wanting out. 

There's discomfort there but no tears and the scarf stays between her hands as she looks up at him with a whine. She's drooling past her gag and Sam dips his head to lick her lips with a smile. "How's that feel?"

Jess whines again, hips rolling in a failed effort to relieve the pressure, and Sam smiles wider. They switch it up in the bedroom, enough for him to have a good idea of exactly how full she's feeling, but they both know it isn't time for mercy yet.

"Come on," he chides, sliding his hand down to squeeze her breasts. The clamps on her nipples jangle as he does and Jess moans helplessly through her gag. "Use your words."

"Full," Jess gasps. "Sore. Please…"

Sam squeezes her breasts again as he tuts. "You know this is only part one of your punishment, right?"

Jess nods, drool slipping from her stretched lips, and Sam wipes it away as he asks, "You going to be able to hold it?"

Jess makes a little resolute noise and Sam grins as he kisses her cheek. As soft and sweet as she appears, she's surprisingly tough when it comes to this kind of play. "You've got ten hits coming," he warns. The plastic sheet covering the bed crinkles when he stands up. "You let anything out and you'll have another punishment coming."

Jess nods her agreement, tightening her grip on the scarf in her hands, and Sam smoothes his hand down her spine, tracing the curve up to the swell of her ass before sliding his hand around to press on her belly. Jess sobs at that, hips bucking as the water sloshes inside her, and Sam kisses the base of her spine as he lets her settle again. Her legs aren't bound but her knees are apart anyway, spread wide on the mattress as she relies on gravity as much as she can to keep it all inside her.

If Sam was kinder, he might've given her a plug to help but as it is, it's only Jess' determination keeping her so neat and tidy.

She's wet to the touch when Sam strokes her, her pussy slick enough to let him slide inside, and not for the first time, Sam wonders what it would be like to fuck her like this, to fill her up even more with his dick.

Filing that away for a future session, he picks up the paddle and gives it a teasing tap against Jess' ass. Tonight's about punishment, not pleasure (yet) and he's legitimately eager to see if she can hold it all in.

He doesn't give her any further warning before slapping the paddle hard against the backs of her thighs. 

Jess yells through the gag, bucking forward in surprise, but her hole stays tightly clenched as she breathes through the pain. 

"I don't hear you keeping count," Sam says.

He taps the paddle against the reddening stripe on the top of her thighs and Jess shivers as she says quickly, "One!"

Two and three land in swift succession in the same spot and Sam doesn't wait for Jess to catch her breath before he moves up to swing the paddle hard against the curve of her ass. It's harder than the first three hits, leaving a livid red mark on her skin, and Jess moans in a mix of pleasure and pain as she cries, "Four!"

The paddle isn't gentle and Sam spares his arm a little on the following five, six, seven, but holds nothing back on eight. The blow sends Jess rocking forward and Sam glances down between her spread legs to see drool running from her chin and wetness slicking her thighs as she rights herself and gasps, "Eight!"

The fullness of her belly is still a distraction and Sam pats her stomach again to make her whine. He's been in this position, knows how difficult it is to keep control with all that liquid moving inside, and when he spanks her ass again with the paddle, he can't help but be impressed at her endurance. Her hole stays clenched tight, pink and bare, and Sam kisses each of her cheeks in turn as he says, "You're doing so well, baby."

Shaking her hair out of her face, Jess glances back over her shoulder, smiling in spite of the gag, and Sam runs his hand down her thigh. "Only one more. Can you take it for me?"

Jess nods and Sam gives her thigh a light slap. "I can't hear you."

"Yes," Jess says, lips stretched wide around the gag. "Please, yes."

Sam's hand moves up, fingers running between her cheeks, and Jess tenses with a desperate moan when his fingertips skim her hole. "Please!"

The final blow from the paddle lands across the center of her ass, just over her sensitive hole, and Jess arches with a cry of pain and relief as she cries, "Ten!"

The only sound left is her ragged breathing but when Sam sets the paddle down on the sheet, there's no disguising the drip of liquid onto the plastic. 

It's barely a drop, the tiniest amount of water escaping past her hole, but from the way Jess' shoulders slump, Sam knows she heard it too. 

Her cheeks are red when he eases the ring-gag out of her mouth and Sam kisses the corner of her lips as he teases, "Did you make a mess, baby?"

"Yes," Jess says, and Sam smiles. One of the very first rules of these games was honesty. 

"And what do you get now?" he prompts, cupping her breasts again. 

"A punishment," Jess says past a moan. She rolls her hips down and Sam can only imagine out badly she wants some pressure on her clit. "Please…"

As much as she may want to come, Sam knows that's not what she's begging for, and he stands up off the bed and runs his fingers through her hair as he says, "Go clean yourself up. We'll figure out what you deserve when you come back."

Jess sighs in relief and Sam steps back as she eases herself up off the bed. Gravity isn't on her side and she settles on her hands and knees again to crawl through to the bathroom as Sam watches from the bed. She makes it without any further incidents and Sam listens to her moan as he clears the sheets off the bed and sets the paddle away for the evening.

When she reappears, red-faced but satisfied, there's a cane in Sam's hands.

Jess hesitates for only a second, brow creasing in a frown, but it smoothes out an instant later when it clicks into place. The clamps are still on her nipples and she groans into Sam's kiss when he stands up to remove them. 

His kisses move to her jaw, trailing down from her ear, and Jess smiles against him as he nips at her lips. "Get in position," he says, letting authority slip through into his tone. "Show me where a messy little slut should get caned."

Jess shivers at the name, tongue darting out to lick her lips as she meets Sam's eyes. "Yes, sir."

They're both tall enough that bending over the bed doesn't give the right height and so Sam's pleased when Jess takes the footboard, folding a blanket over the wood and bending over until her chest rests on the mattress. She spreads her legs as wide as the position will allow, stretching up onto her tiptoes, and with a shuddering breath, reaches back to hold her cheeks apart for Sam's attentions. 

Her hole is red now, still clenching tight at the exposure, and Sam gives her one final kiss on her pink ass in reward. "Good girl."

He brings the cane down between her cheeks before Jess can say anything further.


End file.
